Frank White
Francis "Frank" White is the protagonist villain in the 1990 crime drama film King of New York. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Max Shreck in Batman Returns, Gabriel in The Prophecy films, the Headless Horseman in Sleepy Hollow, Max Zorin in A View to a Kill, King Louie in The Jungle Book, Vincenzo Coccotti in True Romance, Colonel Cutter in Antz, and Cornelius Hatcher in The Rundown. History Frank is a drug lord and mob boss who has just been released from jail and wants to reclaim his drug empire. He starts by having Emilio El Zapa and King Tito, two Colombian drug dealers, killed by his minions. Next, he sends Dalesio, who works for him, to Little Italy to set up a meeting with Mafia boss Arty Clay, but Clay urinates on Dalesio's shoes and tells him it is a message for Frank. On hearing this, Frank, Jimmy Jump and other members of his gang go to Clay's social club, where Frank tells Clay that he wants a percentage of all of his profits. When Clay insults him by calling him a "ni--er-lover," Frank shoots the mafioso. As he leaves, Frank tells Clay's men that they can all find employment with him at the Plaza Hotel, where he's staying. Frank sends Dalesio to Chinatown to make contact with Triad leader Larry Wong, who has $15 million worth of heroin. Larry demands $3 million up front and another $500,000 after the drugs are sold. Frank counters that the two should team up, then split the profits evenly. Larry turns him down and demands that Frank decide immediately whether he wants to buy the drugs, but Frank declines. Later, he and his men go Chinatown, where they kill Larry and his gang, and take the heroin. With no more rivals, Frank becomes king of New York's criminal underworld. Against the objections of Roy Bishop, Dennis Gilley, a NYPD detective bent on stopping Frank, forms a plan to go outside the law in order to eliminate Frank. He and his partner Thomas Flanigan bribe Dalesio into leading them to a nightclub where Frank and his men are partying. After one of the officers infiltrates the nightclub as Dalesio's contact, Gilley, Flanigan and other officers, disguised as rival gang members, burst in and begin shooting, slaying several members of Frank's gang. Frank and Jump trade shots with the police, killing all but Gilley and Flanigan. Jump kills Flanigan and Gilley kills Jump with a shot to the head. A few days later at Flanigan's funeral, Frank kills Gilley by shooting him in the head. After his men kill Dalesio for betraying him, Frank goes to Bishop's apartment, telling him that he has placed a $250,000 bounty on every detective involved in the case. Holding Bishop at gunpoint, Frank explains that he killed Tito, Larry, Clay, and Zapa because he disapproved of their involvement in human trafficking and child prostitution. He then forces Bishop to handcuff himself to a chair. As Frank heads to the subway, Bishop uses a hidden gun to free himself and corners Frank on a subway car. Frank shoots Bishop, killing him, but the policeman is able to fire a last shot. In a taxi in Times Square, Frank realizes that he has been hit. As police officers surround the car, Frank closes his eyes and goes limp. Quotes Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Remorseful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Mobsters Category:Vigilante Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Crime Lord Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Titular Category:Pimps Category:Terrorists Category:Gamblers Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen